Hook Up?
by iguana-chan
Summary: Zexion and Riku just so happened to have met at a hook up party and made a deal,Zexion would hook up with Riku so that Zexion would no longer have to be forced to date someone and Riku would date Zexion as long as he would do whatever Riku tell him to.


**Author Speaking:**

**Ummm...hello,this is my first fanfic,so yeah it might not be good and since its super late at night my brain is not working as good,so please review and gimme more ideas but for now I just hope some people like this.**

Summary: Zexion and Riku just so happened to have met at a dating group thing and they both made a deal,Zexion would hook up with Riku so that Zexion would no longer have to be forced to date someone and Riku would date Zexion as long as he would do whatever Riku tells him to.

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR THE CHARACTERS!

Also yaoi and possible lemons.(this is also my first fanfic so beware of a crappy story or chapter)

Zexion was just sitting down in his chair drinking some water as he stared at his friends who were drunk and had forced him to come to a stupid hook-up party,the blue-haired boy was always told that he should get a boyfriend already since everyone had a boyfriend or girlfriend and they felt sorry for him since he was already 18 and had never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before. "Hey Zexion!", one of his friends named Axel was walking towards him still sober "look at that guy over there,he's freaking hot,go talk to him" Axel said as he pulled the blue-haired boy off of his chair and pushed him towards the hot silverette.

"Um...hello,you don't mind if I keep you company" Zexion asked the silverette nervously. "Naw,I don't mind,the name's Riku,what's yours?" Zexion sat down in front of him "Zexion." Riku just smiled at the shy blue-haired boy as if scheming something,Zexion look at him confused "Not to be mean or anything but what are you smiling at?" Zexion asked trying not to sound rude but he was just curious. "I know,the reason why you're talking to me,it's cos your friends are forcing you to get a boyfriend right? I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend as long as you everything I tell you to do" the silverette said with a smirk on his face. "Fine,but I'm only going to do this to get them off my back,it doesn't mean I like you or anything,I only need a few days together with you then we can just break up" Zexion said as his face was bright red and had his arms crossed. Riku smirked and stood up and leaned towards Zexion's face "Let's seal it with a kiss then" Riku said as cupped Zexion's cheeks and kissed him and all you could hear was Zexion's friends cheering for him and saying "Way to go Zexion,you snatched a hottie!"

Zexion pushed Riku away embarrassed,his heart was beating fast even though they had barely met Riku had already stolen Zexion's first kiss just after a few minutes of meeting. Zexion was unable to move until suddenly Riku picked him up and carried him out of the restaurant "Where are you taking me?" Zexion said as he struggled to get loose from Riku's grip on him. "A hotel." Riku said as he grinned and put Zexion in the car and tied him up with duct tape so he couldn't get away.

After at least 30 minutes they were in front of an apartment complex "I thought you were bringing me to a hotel" Zexion said as he stared at him with suspicious eyes. "I know you were so excited about going to a love hotel with me but I'm too tired so you're going to have to sleep with me." Riku said as he removed the duct tape "I wasn't hoping to go to a love hotel with you! And I don't want to sleep with you!You're a rapist!" Riku just ignored Zexion's remark and headed into an apartment "well you've gotta do what I tell you to do since it's part of the deal now isn't it?" Zexion said nothing as he followed the silver-haired boy "Fine,I'll sleep with you,but you can't touch me whatsoever." Zexion crossed his arms as they walked into an apartment that was really clean and organized. The blue-haired boy seemed so surprised to see that the silver's apartment was so clean and organized. Suddenly in his train of though Riku suddenly hugged him from behind "Riku get off me I told you that you cant touch me whatsover!" Zexion said as he noticed that the silver-haired boy had fallen asleep forcing Zexion to drag him into his room which looked pretty normal for a pervert. Zexion laid Riku down onto the bed but once he was about to leave a hand grabbed his,when he turned back it was Riku "Don't leave,I promise I won't try to do anything to you" Zexion sighed and laid right next to him "No touching okay?"

As Zexion was about to fall asleep,Riku wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist "What the fuck Riku! I told you no touching!"Zexion yelled struggling "Please,I promise I won't do anything more than hugging." Riku whispered into Zexion's with a begging voice. The blue-haired boy gave up,he could never say no to someone when they sounded so adorable like how Riku was being. In doing so he fell asleep in Riku's warmth and was somewhat happy.

Authour talking:

well thats it for chapter one,tell me if I sbhould continue or not cos I think this was crappy I have no ideas so please review and gimme ideas.


End file.
